


Zwischen schwarz-weiß

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universal Declaration of Human Rights (1948) (article 5) “No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen schwarz-weiß

_Universal Declaration of Human Rights (1948) (article 5) “No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment."_

 _International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights (1966) (article 7) “no one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. In particular, no one shall be subjected without his free consent to medical or scientific experimentation." This provision cannot be suspended or limited even in times of emergency._

We are not the state; you are not a prisoner—you are ours. Welcome to Rosenkruez.

It's dark, obviously that's the first thing that's noticed, and silent, terrifyingly so to one used to the constant sounds of everything and everyone within their head. Maybe this is a dream-- maybe death.

Not dead as the sound of the increasingly faltered pattern of breathing can be heard. No dream, if the feeling of eyelashes batting against skin can be believed. At least that's hopefully what is being felt.

The space is too small, can't move, no room. Try not to think that this must be what it's like being buried alive in a coffin.

Thoughts, your own, run through your head. Damned and caught again, wondering once more if this time it was your fault, not that it matters to anyone. It could have been due to a stray thought that someone else picked up, or the fact they didn't like the color of blue eyes today. Doesn't matter, any excuse will do after all.

Silence overwhelms, never before truly alone, until you want to scream—not even mentally do you, to give voice to it, even just to hear the sound of your own cries would bring about more of their wrath. They like to hear the screams; want to hear the sounds of someone breaking apart. It's nice that someone enjoys their job—so few in the world do today.

Time has no meaning. Morning or night, they merge into one, the only way to tell time is by sleep cycles. Awake, asleep, awake. No way to determine just how long either time lasts. Never sure you are awake, as it all becomes one endless nightmare.

How long can they keep someone locked away and hidden until some calling of nature, hunger or other, causes problems? Because you've surely been here long enough to be hungry. The answer hits--fucking telepaths. Laugh, nearly giggling, at the irony of your words.

Is it possible for darkness to get any darker?

It hits like a car wreck--the noise, the lights. Out of the so-called frying pan and tossed without protection head first into the fire. Hidden away for obviously long that any shields that once kept out everything fade away while trying to reach out to anyone in the death of silence.

Is that you screaming or one of the others from down the hall? It all merges together echoing off the walls and through your head, the cries-- yours, the pyro, who either thinks he is or might actually be drowning, and the garbled thoughts and screams of that girl you don't want to know what the hell they're doing to next door.

Left huddled, crouching in the farthest corner reachable, attempting to get away from everything it continues. Again time lost, but this time unable to sleep with the constant bright light glaring down, even visible through closed eyelids until exhaustion overwhelms everything else and ends with the fall into oblivion.

Then you awake...

Dark.

Silent.

Alone.


End file.
